


Comfortably Numb

by NidoranDuran



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Drug Use, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Hinata is called upon by her clan to perform a certain ritual and ‘special training’, for which she is given ‘ceremonial tea’ and left tied up in a room with five of the Hyuuga clan’s best young warriors, to indulge fully in her body. Commission for sebo70





	Comfortably Numb

"Drink this so you are ready for the ceremony," Hinata's father told her, and she nodded in understanding, bringing the cup of tea to her lips as a proper lady did. She looked up at her father, a nervous edge to her with something in her eye, a nervousness holding her tight as she tried to ask what was involved in there ceremony again. She had been told that the elders of the Main Family wished for Hinata to be involved in a special training for a few warriors of the clan coming to age alongside her, and Hinata was nothing if not understanding about her duties to the Hyuuga clan, even if she found it a little bit odd she wasn't receiving any instruction.

"Is there any way I might know what I should prepare myself for mentally?" she asked. Hinata needed something. Even the faintest inclination of what she was to do would have been better than the nothing she received instead. But Hiashi was firm in shaking his head, and her shoulders slumped a little bit. It was a cold dismissal.

"You will not need any preparation for this," he said firmly, and brushed rebuked her desire to understand what was happening. It didn't make Hinata feel all too good about what she was doing, but she more than knew not to argue at this point. She took her licks and nodded in understanding, letting him dismiss her off as she settled uncomfortably into acceptance. "Understand, this will all make sense. Now go and prepare, as instructed."

Hinata nodded and walked away from her father, very tense about what she was doing as she started to accept upon herself the pressures of what was expected of her. Eighteen years of living in the Hyuuga clan had instilled with Hinata this sense of accepting duty as she walked off, and she was so absorbed now into the idea of just doing as she was told that she didn't notice the pressure upon her, the sudden tension and heat of being overwhelmed with the suddenness of something hot and wry. Something was off here, her head dizzy for a second, but it lasted only a brief moment and she decided to just move on from it.

An hour later, Hinata was blindfolded and gagged in the middle of a dojo floor, wearing only a white yukata that just barely covered her round ass and ended at her mid-thigh in front. The sash was loose, letting it fall open down the middle and flaunting her very generous cleavage. Her hands were bound up over her head as she stood completely upright, exposed in ways that were not even remotely decent, and yet... Hinata felt docile. Accepting. She didn't have anything but readiness within her as she remained there in this indecent position, doing exactly as ordered, feeling a bun between her legs and a flare of confused but excited desire holding tight onto her.

Five men in their early twenties walked in. The warriors of the Hyuuga clan who had come to claim the ripe eighteen year-old clan mate as their own, cousin of some distance or another to each of them. They were shocked by the sight, but deeply entice, as they looked to the elders surprised, having expected trial by combat, not this for their training.

"Your task here," said an old, dusty elder, "Is to take of her body. This young heiress is not as powerful as you, not as proficient in the Gentle Fist, and so instead of being initiated as a warrior of the clan, she will be used for your pleasure. Worry not about anything for this night but having your way with her completely. You will train her to satisfy this clan." On that very depraved note, the elders left, closing the door behind them and leaving five horny young men to descend upon Hinata.

And they didn't wait. Not a second. They rushed forward to seized hold of Hinata, ten hands greedily seizing her body every which way as they began to tug her out of her clothes, stripping her out of her yukata and freeing her delicious curves to their hungry eyes and eager hands. They didn't touch her bindings, leaving Hinata tied up as they began to lay eagerly into her with their firm, aggressive attention and the opportunity before them to really adore her. There was no hope of escaping from this, and Hinata could feel the pressure now heavy upon her as she felt them go for her. There was no hesitation in the very forward manner that they showed her in grabbing at her body all over, tugging and fondling her in a myriad of aggressive ways that made her twist nervously against their touch.

Needy whines followed as Hinata tried to speak through her gag, but she could do nothing to help herself. With her blindfold on, Hinata couldn't even see them at all, nervous and hot as hands began to grope and caress her body. She felt dazed in trying to understand this all; she had been given instructions to let her body be used by the men of her clan, but she didn't fully understand why, even though she felt like it had been explained to her. She was dizzy, her body burning with a raw sensitivity powerful enough that she could feel the dawning pressure and want of something that she felt hopeless against, struggling to keep her head straight as they felt her up every which way. Even with her head out of step, she could feel enough hands on her to feel like there were five of them, probably. Five men. That was a lot.

"Let's get her so wet she'll beg for it," one of them said, pulling over to a box nearby, open and almost overflowing with sex toys, which they descended upon Hinata armed with as two of them took her perky nipples into her mouth and began to suck on them. She twisted nervously, whining under the pressure of their aggressive touch as another hand reached between her legs. Her drooling pussy had never felt so hot or ready, wetter than she knew how to handle under the pressure of something she was horribly unprepared for, as all she could d was tug at the bindings on her arms and try to keep herself together.

Fingers sank into her, shoving greedily forward into both of her holes as she heard the dragging of something being pulled over. She didn't know what it was. Not until the ripping sound of tape, as they placed little egg vibrators onto her nipples and taped them into place over her sensitive, puffy nubs, turning them on and drawing shocked gasps from Hinata. Their unrelenting buzz made her twist hotly under the pressure of something that she was horribly unprepared to deal with, and Hinata wondered how she was expected to handle what came crashing down upon her as fingers pushed in deeper, fucking her ass and her pussy eagerly. Other hands grabbed at her plump tits, her full backside, even just her hips and her cute face.

"Forget fingers, we can better than this," another voice growled, spreading Hinata's ass cheeks out. "Get those beads up here." With delight, the others began to steadily force a string of anal beads into Hinata, whose hips bucked and wriggled needily as another hand shoved a short, fat vibrator into her pussy, gripping it by the handle and fucking her back and forth with it. Hinata whined even louder at the penetration, and the boys snickered as someone grabbed her to help keep her upright as her legs began to tremble.

Someone pulled the gag out of her mouth, and Hinata tried to speak and whine, only for a tongue to be shoved into her mouth, the blindfolded girl whining as she submissively accepted the kiss, an aggressive and territorial one that was made all the harder by the way the boys began to turn the egg vibes on her nipples on and off at random while another fucked her pussy with the toy. "It's too much," she managed to whine between the kisses, shivering hotly under the impending pressure of what she knew was going to be too much for her to handle.

"Fuck her even harder," said another man as he took her lips next, tugging her head over to the other side to face him as he brought a magic wand vibrator into the equation, pressing it against her clit to double up the assault on her tight pussy. "You're ours now. We're going to train you to be all you're good for anymore."

Writhing where she stood under the pressure of these wicked young men and their sex toy assault upon her body, there felt like nothing Hinata could do to mount a sensible argument against all of this. She twisted in panic under the impending pressure of their touch, all while her pussy messily dripped onto the floor, showing off a level of desperate, wet heat that she didn't know how to handle. She was turned on so hard she wondered if she had been fed aphrodisiacs, but the truth ran so much deeper than that: the tea her father made her drink had been spiked not only with something to make her hotter and hornier, but more cooperative and submissive, pressure that ensured she would be the perfect plaything for these standout warriors of Clan Hyuuga.

They passed her around to kiss her and fondle at Hinata's plus body, taking turns shutting off the vibrators on her nipples and using the other vibes on her pussy to make her lose herself in some very special ways, pushing the beads in deeper while they went. Hinata found herself on the receiving end of more pressure and aggression than the poor heiress had any idea what to do with, and they used every last bit of that wicked intent to drive her absolutely mad with want and frustration under the pressure of something primal and hot. She ached and twisted, inching further and further toward orgasm as she lost control of everything she felt she was ready for, and there was nothing she could do to handle it.

Hinata crashed into a loud, hot, cacophonous orgasm, howling loudly as her body received its overload of sensation and just couldn't handle any of this. She was hopeless now, lost to the pressure too hot to deal with as she gave herself up to the bliss, a needy mess bucking and twisting under the heat as she lost herself to the satisfaction and want that coursed through her. She felt hopeless against it all, a needy mess bucking her hips and spiraling out of control as the heat bore down upon her, the poor, dizzy girl struggling to think straight under all of the satisfaction taking firm hold of her. They let her moan too, drawing their lips back so they could savour the wry desperation behind her cries of bliss.

Only to descend upon her even harder again once the job was done.

They pulled the toys out of her steadily, taking care with the beads and the tape to make sure she wasn't hurt, that the only roughness was what they gave her, but then as they set her down onto the floor and undid her bindings, things turned oddly sensual. Hinata wriggled in confusion, moaning, "Is it over?" as the poor, delirious girl found herself oddly torn, hoping at once that this bondage and blindfold session was over, but also feeling a swell within her so primal that the last thing she wanted was to be left to her own devices with the hotly lingering lust that still ached through her. The blindfold remained on, and she could hear the sounds of something squirting for a moment before hands slathered with warmed lotion pressed against her body from all sides. Ten hands began to massage lotion into the quivering girl as she lay there in acceptance. "It feels really good," she whined.

They didn't speak as they worked her body over, fondling her curves and her breasts, making her whole body slick and relaxed. It was a moment of calm amid the pressure upon Hinata as she got to enjoy something focused and adoring, bringing her down from the nervous, frustration-fraught high of being fucked with toys. They soothed her, warmed her over, and as their touch ignited more heat she began to ache for them again, moaning louder and more confidently as she lay blind in place and let them adore her. "Please," she whined. "Please fuck me now. Your hands are making me so hot. I need something more from you."

They were happy to oblige Hinata's hot request as they tugged her into position, hands spreading her legs wide as the still blind girl found herself given the pressure of a cock pushing slowly into her, making her shiver excitedly as the dawning pressure of something hot took hold of her. As she whined under the heat of a cock pushing into her waiting, needy hole, her head was turned to the side and another cock pushed past her lips, which graciously accepted the offer. Another of the warriors climbed onto her chest and began to guide his dick between her tits, while hands guided her wrists outward so she could fumble for and grab onto the other two cocks.

In seconds, Hinata had gone from asking to be fucked to having five dicks to deal with, and she didn't for a moment consider doing anything but exactly what they asked her to do. In this position, Hinata could practically speaking do very little but suck and stroke while the ones between her legs and sitting on her chest did all the work, and even the one in her mouth worked his hips in a motion that spoke to her just having to take it on and accept the pressure of their steady oral treatment. Hinata was fine with that, tense as she was under the pressure of their greedy advance. She owned up to the idea of just accepting that she wasn't in a position to do much else, ready to take on their pressure regardless as she moaned her way through something hot and exciting.

After fondling her, rubbing lotion on her, and fucking her with toys, the warriors craved Hinata's body almost as much as she craved their touch. They worked back and forth with greedy delight under the guidance of powerful desire, wanting to overwhelm her completely with their lust and affection. Eager thrusts let them feel the hot embrace of her tight pussy, her eager mouth, and her plump tits as they worked to find the pleasure they sought now, greedily working their hips on in motions that made Hinata shiver and writhe eagerly, the pressure getting to her hotter by the second as they worked toward something within her that felt almost too good to be true. This gorgeous, curvy Hyuuga heiress was theirs to indulge in thoroughly.

Her inner walls opened up to the cock pushing into her, pussy snug and slick as she felt the pressure overwhelm her to her absolute delight. Her legs wriggled and stretched out before wrapping around the waist of the man fucking her pussy, begging him for harder, deeper thrusts. She would have pleaded with him verbally, but she had to deal with the cock in her mouth, which worked with swift greed. She took the quick mouthfucking happily though, letting it wind her up hotter as she took on something absolutely chaotic and enticing. This was everything to Hinata now, as she took on their roughness like a champ, letting the sensations burn her up hotter and needier by the second.

A big dick thrusting into her tits felt like the most suitable use of her breasts imaginable, as he held onto her breasts and squished them around his cock. To that end, excitingly, he toyed with her nipples as he went, giving her even more pleasure as the very sensitive nubs begging for attention. She twisted eagerly under the impending pressure, Hinata's hot and needy body aching happily under this pressure as she let herself sink into the ravenous glee of being fucked absolutely raw. As 'docile' as she was, excitement and want hit her so powerfully that she just had to take it on.

It showed hardest in the way she jerked off the cocks on either side of her, hands working greedily back and forth as she showed off something completely relentless and hot. All the overwhelming pressure that washed over her made for a potent swell of heat powerful enough for her to just take it on, moaning louder and hotter as she embraced the excitement behind their treatment. She writhed needily, a moaning mess steadily embracing the heated rush of want that held her so tightly. They were so aggressive with her, thrusting quicker and harsher as they let their bodies burn with blissful want, and Hinata was happy to savour it as they had their way with her.

Amid the sloppy sounds of her mouth slurping on the big dick and the staccato sound of flesh slapping together amid the thrusts into her needy pussy were the mens' groans and grunts as they ganged up on her curvy body in greedy pursuit of pleasure. They worked harsh and quick to fuck Hinata into the kind of mindless, heated submission she ached for, as every moan she let out burned hotter and she found herself sinking deeper and deeper into the excited want of getting truly used and fucked. She wanted it, and her ravenous indulgence only served to entice them further in their greedy back and forth as they pounded away at her, thinking only of the opportunity before them for lust.

All of the pressure and aggression made something burn hotly inside of the needy wreck of an heiress getting gangbanged, as Hinata found pure bliss in the hands of five men and some chemical influence, struggling to hold her thoughts together as she happily gave herself completely up to the excitement of getting fucked. This was everything to the eager woman struggling now to not get completely overwhelmed and used by this pressure. Bliss followed. Hot, throbbing bliss that ached through her, making her body twist needier as the eager Hinata offered herself up to all of it. There were no worries about what she was doing or how it would feel to get too out of control, she just let it happen, just embraced the idea of getting used and taken by these men all greedily seizing her body and robbing her of any sense of control or composure.

Something about surrender felt so good that Hinata just had to give in to it, had to gasp and howl and lose herself completely, gasping in sudden bliss and delight as her body gave up to the sensations and she lost herself happily to her orgasm. Hinata came hard, thrashing and whining hotly as she tried to think her way around this pressure and just didn't know how to. She felt too good, too excited, and all of her fitful, clenching, writhing, moaning excitement helped her feel even better as she dragged all the men down with her. Cum flooded into her greedy pussy as it begged down around the cock inside of it, another flooding her mouth with spunk, two dicks firing off loads all over Hinata's pretty face, and one last load spreading across her fat tits. She was a mess now, but as she swallowed the load down happily, she felt like the happiest mess.

As the cock pulled out of her mouth, Hinata muttered the hot, breathless word she knew was about to seal her fate utterly.

"More."

Dragged quickly into position before she could even register what was happening, Hinata's demand was met with hunger and fervor by the men taking hold of her, who grabbed her tight and pulled her into a new way to get fucked again. She found herself dragged up onto the lap of one of the man, sat down on his big cock and guided along by helpful hands. Someone took off her blindfold, letting her soak in the sight of five beefy young men with big dicks swarming around her, and even though she had already cummed twice and wore their cum on her face, the sight of them still made her blush profusely.

She didn't have time to think about any of that for too long though, as another cock slammed into her tight ass, making her cry out in surprise, only for another cock still to silence her mouth by shoving down even deeper than expected, right into her throat. Hinata choked loudly on the thick cock plunging forward, but the excitement was already too hot within her now for her to help herself. She accepted it, nodding happily as she began to bounce up and down on the big dick in her pussy, taking on a hard and deep triple penetration from three hung studs ready to make her lose herself to something primal and lustful. But she spied two cocks being neglected, and quickly took the initiative to seize hold of them and begin jerking them off feverishly, both wet, one of them sticky... These were the cocks she had just gotten fucked by. That only helped fuel her desperate handjobs even more excitedly.

Hinata found herself needing to dial up the passion and to make up for lost time. She had her vision now, and with it came a desire to take a more active role on the matter of getting fucked, bouncing between the two hard cocks buried in her ass and her pussy, head racing back and forth along the dick in her mouth in good time, and letting her hands work at the cocks on either side of her faster. There was no slacking off this time, no being lazy and weak as she worked to treat these big dicks to what they deserved and be the active lover she hoped they would better appreciate. It was the only way to properly sate the hungers taking her on now, as hers body found itself tingling and aching with much brighter, needier rushes of sensation than she was ready for, and the only way to prove herself was to press on and allow it to happen.

She'd never felt so good in her life! Everything she was doing made her ache hotter for the swell of a primal delight she couldn't get enough of, bouncing up and down these big cocks without hesitation, a shameless wreck of a woman chasing pleasure as firmly as she could get it in pursuit of the relief and release she craved. Nothing would slow her down now as she chased on the primal rush of hunger and want that just felt too great to bear. Needily, she rocked on, embracing the pure desire and heat that held onto her as she let the men fuck her as hard as they wanted. Anything to keep feeling their love and to keep embracing this molten bliss.

Back and forth the men fucked her, greedily seeking all the excited heat they could get in the midst of taking her on and pounding Hinata raw. She was theirs now, completely lost to the hopeless delight of their cocks as her greedy body almost sucked them in. Her eyes stared lustfully up at the man facefucking her, lightly gagging on his dick as it pushed down her throat and she sought to prove she could handle him at his most intense and brazen. There was no slowing down this panic now, the writhing heat of how they all fucked proving too great and too primal for anyone to want to stop, and Hinata thrived in this chaos, finding it easy to guide herself on back and forth with neediness and delight through the hazy thrill of getting absolutely used, fucked and pounded into oblivion and bliss by these men all eager to absolutely use her body.

Everything they did to her came around as Hinata's mad bucking and writhing got the better not only of her, but of the men fucking her. They couldn't slow down as they pounded the needy heiress into submission, but Hinata's desperate need to get fucked in turn only helped keep them going, a cycle of endless vulgarity and indulgence keeping everyone hot and needy as the pleasure burned them all up together and they could hardly contain themselves through the searing bliss of what awaited them.

Hinata came hard, gasping in excitement and want as her orgasm seared through her yet again, more receptive now than ever under the pressure of having all three of her holes fucked at once. Her eyes nearly rolled back as she came again, struggling to keep herself sane and steady as she gave in to the pleasure of another powerful climax and barely held it together enough to think straight. This was everything Hinata could have wanted, and it came crashing down so hot and so sudden upon her that she didn't know where she had time to actually compose her thoughts any longer, burning up amid the heat of getting used and craving the sweet thrill of cum.

In turn, the big dicks pounding into the heiress erupted yet again, stuffing her full of gooey, thick spunk as they came in her every which way. She swallowed one load down, took vaginal and anal creampies, and guided the cocks she was stroking to fire off their messes all over her heaving bosom, giving Hinata even more cum to cover her plump tits with as she brought them pleasure like a pro, proving herself capable of doing everything they wanted of her and even more too, all for the sake of driving them wild.

But she wasn't done yet. "I still need more," she confessed, biting her lip and whining as the cocks pulled back. "Please don't tell me you're finished yet. I-I'm still so horny..."  
************************  
When she woke up, Hinata felt worn out. She shouldn't have. She went to bed at... When did she go to bed? Lifting her head up off the pillow, Hinata found that she couldn't remember when she'd gone to sleep. Or even, really, what her training had entailed. It was all a weird, hazy blur, and it only got weirder as she realized she was sore and stiff. All over, really. She stumbled out of bed and found walking straight to be an odd struggle when it really had no right to be.

It must have been a crazy training session. She didn't remember it, but Hinata was sure it all went fine. She had no idea what had been done to her, just as the drugs she'd been given had intended. She was left with no mental memory of what happened, but plenty of physical memory, memory that would stay with her through later 'training' in her new role within the Hyuuga clan. But not worrying about any of that as she decided just to peppily go on about her day, Hinata decided to just get dressed and head out to meet with her teammates for regular ninja training for the day.


End file.
